El aniversario más especial
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Taichi y Sora pretendían pasar um agradable fin de semana celebrando su aniversario en unas aguas termales, pero para llegar allí, él decide hacer una pequeña excursión que hará que todos sus planes terminen patas arriba [Fic de Intercambio Navideño Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8. Para Chia]


¡Finalmente llegó! Lleva... a ver que miré... 19 días de retraso, porque se supone que era para el 24 pero se me complicó, pero por fin está aquí.

Ficha técnica:

Reto de **Manu TaiyouAurum** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Taiora **Características:** palabra arroyo

En la realidad fue un intercambio navideño taiora en la que cada participante proponía 3 palabras y luego Manu nos sorteaba para que cada uno tuviésemos una sobre la que escribir. La mía fue Arroyo, que admito que no fue la que más me motivó pero al final ha terminado por salir esta historia. La palabra era de Chia.

Y no mucho más...

Digimon no es mío. Solamente juego con sus personajes.

Espero que os guste

* * *

El aniversario más especial

—No sabes dónde estamos —murmuró, casi riendo, Sora.

—¡Sí que lo sé! —exclamó Taichi, guiando a través de la maleza a su novia—. Las aguas termales tienen que estar por aquí.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada más; cuando quería, Yagami podía ser muy orgulloso y cabezota.

Llevaban más de dos hora andando a través de los árboles y todo porque el valiente castaño había dicho que se sabía un atajo para llegar a las aguas termales donde se dirigían. Habían dejado el coche al pie de la montaña y se habían adentrado a pie por el camino secreto de Taichi; según él, eso sería un divertido paseo para abrir el apetito, una divertida aventura antes de llegar al hotel con aguas termales donde habían reservado una habitación para pasar el fin de semana celebrando su aniversario. Pero hacía tiempo que debían haber llegado a su destino y aunque el chico lo negase, Sora sabía que no sabía dónde estaban ni cómo salir de esa.

—Tai, admítelo; te has perdido —le dijo ella.

—¡No me he perdido! —chilló, nervioso, el castaño—. Sé perfectamente cuál es el camino.

—Llevamos dando vueltas mucho tiempo —aseguró la pelirroja, mirando como su novio se mordía las uñas—. Y estoy segura de que hemos pasado antes por al lado de este árbol.

—Es diferente —Taichi se cruzó de brazos—. Estoy seguro.

—Es el mismo que señalaste y dijiste que el agujero que tenía se parecía a Agumon —le dijo la chica, dándole golpecitos a la corteza—. Míralo.

El chico se acercó al árbol y observó detenidamente lo que Sora indicaba. La pelirroja lo miró a él, viendo claramente que el castaño trataba de encontrar algo que decir pero que estaba por aceptar que realmente estaba equivocado. Segundos después, suspiró y cerró los ojos, derrotado. Como si repentinamente estuviese agotado, se apoyó contra el tronco y se dejó caer, resbalando hasta terminar sentado en el suelo. Vencido, enterró la cabeza entre las piernas y gimoteo como un niño pequeño.

—Es verdad —admitió con voz lastimera—. Hace más de una hora que me he perdido. No tengo ni idea de dónde estamos.

—Tranquilo, cariño —susurró Sora acariciando suavemente tu espalda—. No pasa nada.

—¡Sí que pasa! —el castaño se levantó de golpe, asustando a su novia—. Esto es un desastre.

—No es para tanto, Tai —le dijo cariñosamente ella—. Te has perdido y ya está. Busquemos un sitio donde dormir por aquí y mañana por la mañana veremos todo más claro. Hace buen tiempo para una acampada improvisada.

—No se trata de eso, Sora —la pelirroja lo miró, preocupada por la nota triste en su voz—. Sí, me he perdido. Pero no es el ser torpe lo que me preocupa. Quería que esta ocasión fuese especial, demostrar que somos una pareja diferente, original, destacable.

—Tai… —murmuró ella—. ¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso? Llevas intranquilo toda la semana.

El castaño la miró, la pena pintando sus ojos, y ella supo que algo estaba obsesionándole. Pacientemente, alargó el brazo y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas, animándolo en silencio a que se sincerase.

—Es por una conversación que tuvimos el otro día los chicos —soltó, finalmente—. No recuerdo como, solamente que estábamos en un bar tomando unas cervezas y de repente terminamos hablando de qué representábamos cada pareja en nuestro grupo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Sora, viendo por dónde iban los tiros—. ¿Y a qué conclusión llegasteis?

—Bueno, por un lado Yamato y Mimi son "los guapos" —la pelirroja asintió, de acuerdo con ello—. Por otro, Takeru y Hikari son "los artistas".

—Me parece acertado —afirmó ella—. Les pega mucho.

—Sí, y Koushiro y Mina son "los inteligentes" —siguió enumerando—. Miyako y Davis "los graciosos", y Iori y Dingo son "el yin y el yan". Ken y Yue son "los maduros". ¡Incluso Jou y Samantha tienen su mote! Ellos son "los mayores".

—No creo que ese último mote sea especialmente bueno, Tai… —opinó la pelirroja.

—Da igual, la cuestión es que tienen un rol dentro del grupo —finalizó él.

—¿Eso significa que nosotros no lo tenemos? —preguntó, algo curiosa.

—Sí, somos "los deportistas" —respondió Taichi, pero su semblante se volvió de nuevo triste—. O al menos lo éramos, pero ya no veo cómo puedo decir eso.

—¿Por eso te has empeñado en que en vez de ir directamente a las aguas termales debíamos ir de excursión? —interpretó Sora.

—Sí… —se descubrió él—. Cuando se comentó quiénes éramos Yamato se rió y dijo que eso sería antes, que ya estábamos muy vagos y apenas hacíamos deporte. Dijo también que solamente había que ver nuestro plan de aniversario; unas aguas termales, todo tranquilo y sin nada de aventura. Le dije que no sería así, que íbamos a hacer una excursión antes de ir.

—Sois como críos pequeños —se rió Sora—. De verdad tendríais que dejar de pelearos para ver quién es mejor que el otro. Cada uno es bueno en cosas diferentes.

—Pero ellos son también "los cantantes" —refunfuñó el castaño, como si eso tuviese que hacer comprender a su novia sus acciones—. Es dos cosas y yo no quería ser menos que una.

—Cariño, nosotros siempre seremos "los deportistas" —lo animó ella, acercándose a él y soltándole las manos para pasar las suyas por detrás de su cuello—. Somos los que jugamos muchas veces aún a tenis y a fútbol. Tenemos que ponernos siempre en equipos diferentes porque si no los machacamos de tal manera que llega a ser injusto. Da igual que nuestras vacaciones sean relajadas en unas aguas termales porque nosotros somos los que hacemos las aventuras.

—Tienes razón —Taichi la abrazó por la cintura y pegó su frente a la de ella—. Siempre seremos los mejores en esto.

—Y si no —susurró de forma diabólica la pelirroja—, siempre nos queda el título de "el líder y la chica".

El castaño soltó una risotada ante el inesperado argumento de su novia lo que hizo que ella sonriese también, feliz de ver que había vuelto a ser el de siempre. Cuando se tranquilizó, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó profundamente, a lo que Sora respondió gustosa.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —le dijo mirándola a los ojos profundamente—. Te quiero.

—Sin mí la pobre Mimi se comería todas vuestras peleas y como ella tiene menos paciencia que yo, seguramente terminaría todo más rápido —rió ella—. Yo también te quiero.

Volvieron a besarse dulcemente, sonriendo contra los labios del otro. Después se separaron y miraron a su alrededor, sin saber muy bien qué decir ni hacia dónde tirar.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó el castaño, dejando que su novia tomase las riendas por primera vez aquel día.

—Déjame a mí el mapa —el chico se lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo entregó—. Me he ido fijando un poco aunque no creo que sirva de mucho. Creo que tendremos que improvisar.

—Y eso será toda una aventura —aplaudió él, repentinamente emocionado.

—Más o menos —rió Sora—. Podemos estar seguros de que eres bueno jugando al fútbol, pero, cariño, siento decirte que tu sentido de la orientación es horrible.

Taichi se encogió de hombros y la chica meneó la cabeza suspirando; su novio no tenía remedio. Después de un vistazo al mapa concluyó que no llegaría a ninguna parte y se guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo. Decidida, miró a su chico.

—Busquemos algún sitio plano para poder poner las toallas y dormiremos al aire libre —propuso finalmente—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece bien —aceptó sin reparos—. ¡Acampada a la luz de la luna! Veremos las estrellas. ¿Podría haber plan más romántico? Puedo imaginarme la situación cuando lo cuente al volver; Mimi le echará la bronca a Yamato por no ser tan romántico como yo y habré ganado la batalla.

—A veces pienso que estás enamorado de Yamato… —murmuró Sora, suspirando al ver a su novio desvariar él sólo—. ¡Deja la pelea ya!

El castaño sonrió como un niño pequeño al que habían pillado haciendo una travesura pero cesó su monólogo. Con un gesto, le indicó que eligiese y la chica miró a su alrededor, tratando de saber qué camino deberían elegir. Con sus pocas nociones de boy-scout, Sora marcó el sitio donde se encontraban para convertirlo en el "punto cero". Después, y buscó el sol para encontrarlo a su derecha, determinando que estaban frente al sur teniendo en cuenta las horas a las que estaban.

—El mapa dice que hay un río aquí —le enseñó el papel al chico y señaló con el dedo la línea azul que lo representaba—. Teniendo en cuenta que hemos entrado por aquí, creo que podríamos dirigirnos hacia aquí y encontrarlo para acampar cerca y tener cerca agua fresca para la noche. De esa forma…

Taichi no se enteró de nada mientras su novia iba señalándole el camino que haría y sus planes. Suspiró; realmente era malo con los mapas y las indicaciones.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó la pelirroja cuando terminó de explicarle su plan.

—Lo haremos a tu manera, cariño —le dijo, tratando de aparentar que había comprendido algo—. Creo que tienes buenas ideas.

—No te has enterado de nada, ¿verdad? —rió ella.

—Nada de nada —admitió.

Ambos soltaron enormes carcajadas ante eso. Se pusieron en marcha después de eso, Sora delante y su novio siguiéndole, solamente adelantándola cuando quería parecer un caballero y quitarle obstáculos del medio. La pelirroja reía ante la galantería del chico pero no se negaba, encantada de que siguiese siendo el cariñoso Taichi del que se había enamorado.

El entusiasmo no despareció aunque no terminasen de ver el camino claro ni lograban encontrar el río, y menos teniendo a un animado castaño, que repetía una y otra vez que no tardaría en llegar a él. El atardecer dio paso a la noche y tuvieron que sacar las linternas debido a que los altos árboles tapaban la poca luz de luna que podía filtrarse e iluminarlos. Casi temían quedarse sin pilas antes de encontrar algo liso para acampar, cuando, tras unos matorrales, un claro se abrió ante sus pies. Se quedaron con la boca abierta.

El lugar era increíble. Rodeador de frondosos árboles, había un pequeño lago que la luna iluminaba como si de un foco se tratase. Una preciosa cascada salpicaba las piedras de su alrededor, dejando que el agua fluyese hasta un pequeño arroyo que seguía colina abajo. Decenas de luciérnagas volaban por el claro y los grillos cantaban, entonando una mística melodía. El ambiente era mágico.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Taichi, dejando su mochila a un lado y acercándose al lago—. ¡Increíble!

—Es maravilloso —susurró, hipnotizada, la pelirroja—. Parece que de un momento a otro las hadas van a aparecer.

—No había visto esto en el mapa —dijo él, alumbrando el papel con la linterna.

—No lo estaba —afirmó ella, ignorando nada más que la naturaleza a su alrededor.

—Bueno, ¿qué importa? —el castaño dobló el mapa y lo lanzó sin cuidado donde estaba su mochila—. ¡Esto es genial! La hierba está mullida así que podemos poner las toallas y dormir aquí esta noche; hace suficiente calor.

—Es cierto —la chica rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una gran toalla roja que estiró en el suelo.

Taichi no se hizo de rogar y se tiró encima, colocando los brazos detrás de su nuca para estar más cómodo. Suspiró de placer mientras observaba el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas; ¡eso era vida! Siempre se había preguntado por qué su novia llevaba esa toalla gigante a todos lados pero esa vez iba a venirles de perlas; si querían taparse siempre tendrían la suya. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de ese pequeño oasis.

—Taichi —la voz de la pelirroja le hizo abrir los ojos y se la encontró frente a él, de pie, mirándolo—. Vamos a darnos un baño.

—¿Un baño? —pregunto confundido—. ¿Dónde?

Sora rió, sin saber por qué se sorprendía de que su novio fuese tan despistado. No dijo nada, simplemente ladeó la cabeza, señalando el pequeño lago de aguas muy tranquilas y transparentes.

—¡Oh! ¡En el lago! —ella sintió y el castaño frunció el ceño—. Pero no he traído bañador. No iba a necesitarlo en las aguas termales.

La pelirroja soltó una risita, encantada con la inocencia que el chico desprendía a veces. Sonriendo, se alejó unos pasos sin que él dejase de mirarla, todavía algo confundido, y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba lentamente. Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron de golpe al comprender las intenciones de la chica y se sentó de golpe.

—No vamos a necesitarla —murmuró ella con una voz tan sensual que recorrió la espina dorsal del castaño como si su suave mano lo estuviese haciendo en su lugar.

Sora se llevó las manos al pantalón que llevaba puesto y se soltó el botón. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de su novio, se bajó lentamente la prenda hasta que ésta cayó por su propio peso haciendo que solamente el leve fru-fru se escuchase en el lugar. Sonriendo coquetamente, se dio la vuelta y caminó sin prisa hacia el lago mientras sus manos iban al broche del sujetador para luego dejarlo caer al suelo a su paso. Cuando alcanzó el agua, metió el pie con cuidado y se agachó para comprobar con su mano la temperatura.

Internamente, Sora rezó por estar pareciendo seductora ya que sabía que a ella no le salía de natural ese tipo de cosas. Recordó a Mimi echándole la bronca, diciéndole que eso era algo que cualquier mujer hacía bien y que Taichi ni siquiera miraría si estaba haciendo los pasos correctamente; según ella, el castaño se lanzaría encima de ella antes de que terminase siquiera de hacer algún gesto coqueto.

Oró para que fuese cierto, y con lentitud giró la cabeza para mirar al chico, que seguía inmóvil como una estatua, mirándola fijamente. Sora se estremeció al ver esos ojos castaños brillar incluso con solamente la tenue luz de la luna como única iluminación.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó con voz suave.

Taichi se levanto con torpeza, casi trastabillando con sus propios pies. La pelirroja tomó aire y reunió todo el coraje que tenía para su último movimiento. Rogando por no sacar a relucir su nerviosismo y tropezar, sujetó sus braguita con las manos y las deslizó por sus piernas. Un gemido ahogado masculino le indicó que no estaba haciendo las cosas mal y cuando se enderezó vio a su novio con la boca abierta, mirándola sin respiración.

—¿Me acompañas? —le propuso y con un último arranque de valentía le lanzó la prenda íntima y se giró para entrar en el agua.

No había terminado de hundirse ni siquiera hasta las rodillas cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos de forcejeo y al girarse a ver qué era se encontró a Taichi tratando de quitarse la ropa lo más rápido posible. Sora soltó una carcajada al verle enganchado en su propia camisa pero su risa se cortó de golpe cuando se quedó desnudo. ¡Por kami! Taichi realmente era magnífico sin ropa. Como siempre que le pasaba, y como si fuese una quinceañera virgen, se sonrojó a más no poder al tiempo que escuchaba a su corazón comenzar a latir cada vez más rápido.

Entonces el castaño echó a correr hacia ella. Cuando llegó a su altura, se agachó y la cogió por las piernas, alzándola al vuelo y terminando por cargarla como a una princesa. La pelirroja soltó un gritito, asustada por el inesperado movimiento, y se agarró fuertemente a su cuello.

—¡Taichi! —lo regañó, casi temblando aún.

—No pretenderás que ahora vaya despacio, ¿verdad? —cuestionó él, sonriendo pícaramente mientras caminaba dentro del lago y se sumergía hasta quedar con el agua a la altura del pecho—. Ha sido tu culpa por provocarme.

—No me digas esas cosas… —murmuró la pelirroja, poniéndose del color de su pelo.

Taichi soltó una risotada, encantado de ver las reacciones de su novia. Realmente le había sorprendido que su chica se comportase de esa forma, aunque no podía decir que le importase en absoluto, pero en el fondo él sabía que había sido cosa de Mimi, y que Sora estaría muriéndose de vergüenza. Daba igual, de todas formas su pelirroja no necesitaba ninguna arma especial para conquistarlo.

Lentamente soltó las piernas de la chica de forma que ella también pudiese apoyarse en el fondo del lago. Sora no soltó su cuello, y él terminó por abrazarla por la cintura con ambos brazos, atrayendo su cuerpo desnudo al suyo hasta que éstos chocaron. Sus bocas se fundieron en un suave beso, sosegado, sin prisas, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. El frío dejó de importarles, solamente sintiéndose el uno al otro, disfrutando del momento y la paz del lugar. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, que brillaban llenos de fuego y amor.

—Te quiero —murmuró el chico haciéndola sonrojar; ella aún no se acostumbraba a sus repentinos ataques de amor, tan inesperados.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró, tan bajo que él apenas la escuchó por encima del sonido de los grillos.

—Y Yamato va a flipar cuando vuelva —rió el castaño—. ¡No va a poder superar esto!

—¡Tai…! —el enfado, las palabras y todo pensamiento volaron cuando él la besó de nuevo.

Sora perdió la fuerza en las piernas y las enredó en la cintura de él, haciendo que él la sostuviese. Se hundieron un poco más en las frías aguas cuya temperatura apenas sentían y profundizaron el beso hasta que la pasión los consumió.

Y la noche fue tan mágica como el lugar en el que se encontraban, haciendo que los problemas que habían tenido quedasen olvidados entre caricias.

…

Taichi estaba soñando con un restaurante de barra libre cuando unas sacudidas le sacaron de su sueño. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mata de pelo pelirrojo tapado con su toalla. La respiración de Sora en su cuello le indicó que seguía dormida y sus manos en la cintura de ella que ambos estaban sin ropa. Sonrió, adormilado, al recordar la maravillosa noche anterior.

—Señor —las sacudidas volvieron a atacarlo y esa vez fue consciente de que estaban golpeándole la espalda—. ¡Señor!

Se giró hacia la voz y el movimiento despertó a la chica, quien alzó la mirada y parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin llegar a espabilarse.

Pero su novio no respondió y la pelirroja se intrigó al ver que estaba repentinamente tieso, como si se hubiese tragado un palo. Curiosa, siguió la mirada del castaño y se encontró con dos hombres vestidos de policía y una mujer mayor, de unos 60 años, con las manos tapándole la sonrojada cara. Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender qué pasaba.

—Esta es una zona privada y ustedes no pueden estar aquí. Y menos… —el policía que estaba hablando desde el principio los señaló sin saber cómo explicarlo—. Y menos así…

Sora bajó la mirada tratando de comprender qué era lo que las tres personas miraban tan serios y avergonzados. Cuando vio que estaba desnuda empalideció, entendiendo todo.

El grito histérico femenino rompió el silencio del bosque.

…

El punzante sonido del teléfono despertó a Yamato de lo que estaba siendo un reparador sueño. Abriendo solamente un ojo, tanteó la mesilla y cogió el móvil que vibraba y chirriaba para ver que eran solamente las 7 de la mañana. Refunfuñando, leyó el nombre de Taichi y estuvo a punto de colgar.

—Espero que sea importante porque son las 7 de la mañana —fue el saludo a su amigo. Al otro lado de la línea, el castaño empezó a balbucear un montón de incoherencias—. Para, para. O hablas más despacio o te cuelgo.

El chico consiguió tranquilizarse un poco para tratar de relatarle la historia a su amigo. Yamato abrió los ojos ante el cuento que el atolondrado le estaba contando. A su lado, una cabellera castaña se revolvió entre las sábanas. Mimi se giró, adormilada pero despierta, y lo miró con preguntas dibujadas en su cara. El rubio negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia, y la atrajo a él suavemente mientras trataba de seguir la conversación con Taichi. La chica puso su cara en el hueco del cuello de su novio y se acurrucó contra él. Yamato siguió con la oreja pegada al teléfono mientras acariciaba distraídamente los cabellos de su novia.

10 minutos después, por fin colgó. Como si fuese el momento para preguntar, la vocecilla de la chica emergió de entre las sábanas.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó sin moverse de dónde estaba.

—Era Taichi —Yamato se estremeció al sentir el aliento de ella contra su piel.

—¿Y qué quería? —Mimi se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos—. Pensaba que estaba con Sora celebrando su aniversario en las aguas termales.

—Lo estaban —rió Yamato—. Pero al parecer han tenido un problemilla. Se debieron de perder mientras hacían esa excursión que Yagami quería hacer, y terminaron acampando en propiedad privada. Unos policías los han despertado esta mañana.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la castaña, empezando a comprender—. ¿Y qué ha pasado?

—No me he enterado bien pero Taichi dice que se ha puesto nervioso porque estaban desnudos —la chica soltó una risita sabiendo qué habrían estado haciendo—. Y algo pasó porque no quería que viesen a Sora desnuda. Ahora están en alguna comisaria de por allí, arrestados bajo fianza por nudismo, agresión a un policía y no sé qué más cosas.

—¡Por Kami! —murmuró Mimi tratando de incorporarse, pero él volvió a atraerla a la cama—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te ha pedido que vayamos a ayudarlos?

—Así es —asintió él, aún sonriendo y besándola—. Sora debe de estar que trina así que dejemos que nuestro querido Taichi trate de tranquilizarla antes. Mientras tanto, es muy temprano para salir de la cama aún.

Mimi alzó una ceja ante la despreocupación de Yamato, pero conociendo la relación que esos dos seguramente algo habrían hablado por teléfono de lo que ni ella ni su mejor amiga eran conscientes. Encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a acurrucarse contra su novio y se dispuso a dormir un rato más antes de viajar hasta el sitio donde la pareja iba a celebrar su aniversario.

Solo esperaba que Sora no hubiese matado a Taichi para entonces.

* * *

Y esto, señoras y señores, es lo que ha salido. Espero que no os moleste que haya terminado habiendo mimato, me viene defecto de fábrica, espero que no odiéis la pareja :(

Como siempre, el título parece de broma peor ahora mismo estoy cansada y me quiero ir a la cama, que son la 1:38 de la mañana y tengo sueño. si es más adelante miraré si se me ocurre otro.

Espero que te guste, Chia. Y al resto de Taioras.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
